what are they up to
by angel of crimson romance
Summary: Naruto and sasuke get it on in a tent. not mp but good story
1. tent

What are they up to?

Ok so Kakashi has taken Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. To do over night training however he dose not know that naruto and Sasuke are going out. So he makes them share a tent.

Waning: lemons, languid and stupid sakura (but she all ready stupid so why am I waning you).

"Kakashi why can't I be in the same tent as my Sasuke-ken?" asked sakura.

"Because I said so" replied Kakashi

"But they will kill each other" commented sakura.

"No they will not. If you have not noticed there getting along fine. So that mean they can share a tent" Kakashi replied a little pissed at Sakura.

"All right" Sakura said unhappily.

"That good Sakura" comment Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi why do you think they been getting along. I seen Naruto limping a bit is that relevant?" ask Sakura changing the subject.

"I do not know but the limping is relevant" replied Kakashi.

"Why is it relevant?" asked Sakura.

"Because they might be fighting out side of training our having sex with each other" replied Kakashi.

"No way. They would not do that" commented Sakura

"We can tell or judge a heart they might be .a heart is a complexes love can be fond any were Sakura" replied Kakashi

"Hey Sakura-chan, Kakashi" shouted Naruto.

"Yo" replied Kakashi.

"Hi" replied sakura.

"Come on Sasuke not going to say hi?" asked Naruto.

"Hn" replied Sasuke.

"I see" said Naruto to Sasuke

"See what?" asked Sakura.

"That he not going to say hi because your annoying" Naruto.

"What were you two doing in the forest?" asked Kakashi.

"Sparing" replied naruto.

They had actually been snogging.

"Then why done you not have a scratch on you?" asked Kakashi.

"Because it was against clone" replied naruto.

"Ok" said Kakashi a little suspicious because Naruto had love bits on his neck.

"Time for bed" comment Kakashi so every one went to there tents.

Now Sasuke and naruto tent they are in naruto sleeping bag snogging like no tomorrow.

Naruto broke for air but as soon as he got his breath kissed Sasuke agene. There tongue passionately dancing's. Sasuke moved his hand down Naruto side and in to his pants. He put his hand on Naruto ass and squeezed the left cheek. Naruto moaned in to there kiss and put is hand on the back of Sasuke head and wounded his fingers in to Sasuke Cole black hair. He put his other hand under Sasuke t-shirt and traced his spin. There were moaning in to the kiss. Sasuke undid naruto jacket and pulled it of and throw it some were in the tenet. Naruto moved his hand from Sasuke hair and pulled his t-shirt of braking there kiss. So when it was broken Sasuke removed Naruto black top as well. They were now topless.

"Sasuke I want to do it but what if some hears us?" asked Naruto voce husky with lust.

"Who care I love you so don't hold back any way Sakura need an eye opener" replied Sasuke.

He did not give Naruto a chance to reply because he slipped his hand down Naruto pants and boxer and squeezed his hard member will going up and down.

Naruto was about to undo Sasuke pants when Sasuke slapped his hand a way.

Sasuke removed his hand from naruto pants. He moved his head down to undo the button. He griped the button in his teeth and ripped it of and spate it out some were. His teeth latched on to the zip and pulled it down. He removed naruto pants laving Naruto in his boxer. Sasuke moved his head back up to Naruto moth and kissed him will grinding there hard member agents each others. Naruto moved his hands down and removed Sasuke pant and boxer in one go. Sasuke severed as the cold air his hard member. He pulled the sleeping bag up a bit more. He moved to hand to Naruto boxer were his hard member was pain fully hard agents the maturely.

"Sasuke could you pull the sleeping bag of us it way to hot in here?" asked Naruto.

"Kay" replied Sasuke and pulled the sleeping bag of (the bag was only around there waste by the way).

After it was gone Sasuke pulled Naruto boxer of. Naruto gasped as cold air his hard member.

In the bitches tent I mean Sakura's

'What are thaws two doing. There are moaning a lot' Sakura throat.

Back to the lemons. Sasuke now got Naruto on all fore.

"Sasuke just enter" monad naruto.

"Make me. Beg naruto" replied Sasuke making Naruto beg always tread him on more.

"Ok Sasuke I want you to fuck me till I can't walk. I want you to make me scram your name" sighed Naruto

"Well seeing as you beg I will" comment Sasuke as he grabbed Naruto shoulders.

Sasuke inserted his hard member in to Naruto heat he did not both to stretch him they done it so much. When he was all the way in he pulled back and rammed in hard and fast hitting Naruto sweat spot.

In the bitches tent

'God there scramming now I get Kakashi to look' Sakura throat.

So she got out of her tent and went over to Kakashi witch was closer then Naruto and Sasuke tent.

"Kakashi are you a wake?" asked Sakura.

"Yer I was reading what you want?" replied Kakashi.

"Naruto and Sasuke are up to something there are moans and scrams coming from there tent" replied sakura

"Ok" comment Kakashi as he undid the zip on his tent.

Lemons ahoy.

Sasuke was ramming in to Naruto rely fast and hard. Hitting Naruto sweat spot every time Naruto was scramming his name. When suddenly the tent zip was pulled down likely the sleeping bag was near so they pulled it over them. In popped Kakashi head. Naruto and Sasuke are lying down but Sasuke still on top of him.

"What were you to doing?" asked Kakashi.

"Fucking Naruto" replied Sasuke.

"Letting Sasuke fuck me" replied Naruto.

"So you two are going out then" commented Kakashi.

"Yes so leave us alone were making love" Sasuke said a bit pissed.

Just then sakura stuck her head in.

"What are you two doing?" she asked.

She got the same response.

"Ow ok" replied sakura.

"Can you please leave?" asked Naruto.

"Well ok" replied Kakashi and Sakura.

"Thank" commented Naruto.

So they left Sasuke and Naruto alone.

"Hey naruto" Sasuke said.

"Yer" replied Naruto.

"Can I fuck you harder than I ever had now that they know?" asked Sasuke.

"Um ok" replied Naruto.

"Ok" cooed Sasuke.

So Naruto went on all fore agene with Sasuke still in Sid him. Sasuke waited till Naruto was ready he pulled back and rammed in with grate force and sped. He put his one hand over Naruto mouth to cover scrams. Naruto was in haven he was near his limit. Sasuke sensed Naruto was about to come so he rammed in one last time wile pumping Naruto member they came to getter.

Sasuke moved Naruto in to his sleeping bag. He got on top of him pulled the sleeping bag up and went to sleep.

Little did they know the next day Naruto life would change for the best? Or will it


	2. Chapter 2

Ok there link on my page relevant to next chapter so please look at it


End file.
